


Stomach Rumblings

by zeilfanaat



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-18
Updated: 2005-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2942114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeilfanaat/pseuds/zeilfanaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil gets hungry during a rescue mission and discovers his food has mysteriously disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach Rumblings

A stomach rumbled. Loudly. Virgil winced but tried to continue as if nothing had happened. The woman whom he helped getting out of the train that was lying on its side, looked at him curiously. “You are hungry?” she asked with a German accent. Virgil smiled at her.

“Not much. Only a little bit.”

A loud rumble again. Virgil grimaced and then smiled to the woman who looked amused, despite the accident. “OK, I am quite hungry.” 

He got the woman to the place where some medics were at work. The medics had finally found their way to the site through the thick pack of snow. They hadn’t even known there had been an accident at first. No one had expected any train to be on their way with the weather of the past seventeen hours. Apparently this train only went once a week. The driver of the train had been tired and hadn’t noticed the points to be partly broken. With the speed they had been going the train had jumped off the rails and had fallen sideward. Luckily no one had been killed, but there were quite some injured. Fortunately the conductor had been able to get the radio to work again. First he had tried to get in contact with the local Search and Rescue service, but hadn’t been able to reach them. Alan, who was on Thunderbird 3 at that moment, had caught the call. It was soon clear that the locals, who had taken precautions for themselves, were snowed into their houses themselves, so no rescue was expected from that side anytime soon.

John and Scott had been ready to leave in Thunderbird 3 to bring John up and Alan back to Thunderbird 5. At the last moment Scott switched to Thunderbird 1 and Brains went with John. Jeff had deduced that the train wasn’t that big, and three people would be sufficient to execute the rescue, especially with the locals getting ready to dig their ways out of their homes. So, now here Virgil was. Hungry, because he had been composing for a long time in which he completely forgot to go to lunch. He had just been about to go for dinner when the emergency call had come in. His stomach made himself known again at the moment that Gordon walked past with an elderly man. Gordon looked up surprised and amused, but he kept his mouth.

‘Good boy,’ Virgil thought, while his stomach rumbled again. ‘My, it’s never been _this_ bad! When will it stop?!’

Scott, Virgil and Gordon continued getting people out of the small train, and Virgil’s stomach continued to rumble. Finally Scott stopped him.

“Your stomach is driving me nuts! Go get something to eat from your ‘Bird. We can manage for a couple of minutes.” Scott was definitely irritated, so Virgil decided it would be fastest if he would just comply. He ran to the green cargo-ship and quickly located the cabinet where he kept some food. He opened it and found… nothing. Confused, Virgil looked again. It was truly empty. His stomach protested.

“Strange.” On his way back he met Gordon who went to get some more emergency blankets. 

“You got something to eat?” the red-head asked with a smile.

“No.” Virgil’s stomach rumbled again. Gordon looked surprised.

“Why not?”

“Food-cabinet is completely empty.”

“Huh?”

“I have absolutely no idea how it has gotten empty, but there is not a crumb to be found!”

Gordon looked slightly uncomfortable. “What?” Virgil asked.

“Well, about two months ago, I was hungry, but Grandma wasn’t letting me anywhere near the kitchen. Then I remembered you had food in Thunderbird 2, so I took a bit from there. But I didn’t eat _that_ much!” he quickly added, as Virgil was throwing him an angry look.

“I’m not lying! I didn’t eat _everything!_ ” Gordon said. Virgil thought for a moment while he helped Gordon with the blankets.

“I know. You couldn’t have eaten everything, because when I was banned from the kitchen last time, which was a little less than two months ago, I also went to my ‘Bird and the cabinet definitely wasn’t empty. And I didn’t leave it empty either! I only took a few food bars.”

Gordon looked at him with an amused expression. “You mean, you did the same as I did?”

Virgil grinned. “Yes, apparently.” His stomach rumbled again, just as they neared the medics. Scott heard it, and after leaving the little girl in her mother’s care, he quickly paced towards his two brothers. Gordon left with the blankets towards the medics.

“Didn’t you eat anything?” he asked surprised and slightly discontented at the idea of his orders not being followed.

“No. The cabinet was empty.”

Virgil watched as Scott’s face took on consecutively a surprised, a guilty and a confused look.

“Why the guilty look, Scott?” Virgil asked in a warning tone.

“Well, ehm, I ehm, I was hungry a little more than a month ago, and Grandma almost chased me out of the kitchen with her rolling pin. And well, I took a few protein-bars from your cabinet. But I didn’t empty it!!”

Virgil grew even more confused than he already had been. “So, if Gordon didn’t eat everything, and I didn’t eat everything, and you didn’t eat everything, how come it’s empty?”

“What do you mean? No wait, leave it for now. There are a few more people left in the train. Let’s get back to business so we can wrap it up in forty minutes.”

“F.A.B. Scott.” 

True to Scott’s predictions, they were ready to leave within forty minutes. The people from the train were all taken care off and brought to a village, and the train was put back on its wheels and secured at a safe distance from the broken rails. The train company would have to get it once the snow cleared away.

Virgil and Gordon left in Thunderbird 2, while Virgil filled his younger brother in on Scott’s exploits. The field commander left shortly afterwards. Through the radio they discussed the mysterious disappearance of all the food in Thunderbird 2. They even called Alan and John to ask whether they knew anything about it. John had to be reminded of the existence of the cabinet, and Alan, who was now on his way back to Tracy Island together with Brains, said he didn’t know why the cabinet was empty. After all, “I haven’t been home for the past month.”

The brothers shrugged, and continued brainstorming on how it could have happened, all the while Virgil’s stomach continuing its demand for attention and food. When they had landed and were on their way to their father’s office, making a bee-line for Virgil to the kitchen, they were still talking about it.

“I just have no idea how that cabinet could have suddenly become empty,” Virgil said for the hundredth time as he walked into the kitchen where Josie just happened to be. 

“What cabinet, Virgil?” she asked.

“Hi Grandma. We’re talking about the food-cabinet in Thunderbird 2.”

“Oh, that! I can tell you what happened with that,” she said. Immediately the three Tracy-brothers looked at her expectantly and confused as to how she would know.

“I noticed you people kept disappearing in the direction of the hangar whenever I refused to give you something to eat half an hour before dinner. So I followed Alan when he was about to leave for Thunderbird 5, and discovered where you went to get your food. After he left, I emptied the cabinet. Not that there was much to empty as Alan seemed to be mightily hungry.”

Josie wore a satisfied grin.

“Alan too?!” Virgil exclaimed.

“Ehm, hi guys.” Alan entered the room; Thunderbird 3 had landed. “I guess now is the wrong time to tell you I took a few things from your food-cabinet?”

The faces of the three brothers explained it all… 

**The End**


End file.
